Blue Sunrise
by kim253
Summary: Bella Swan isnt Bella Swan at all but Nikole Isabella Mikealson twin sister of Klaus. She moves back to Mystic Falls after both her and Jasper have an argument with Alice and Edward. What happens when her brothers find out and when the Cullen clan follows them. Please Review! Thanx
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Bella/Nikole POV

I was standing with the Cullens and the pack as they discussed the problem of the Volturi coming to check that I'm still human. Jasper, Emmett, Paul and I were the only ones not phased by the fact. The only reason I'm not afraid is because I'm one of six people they fear. If I show them my true self then they'll go running back to Italy and never look back.

"How do you know that they wont come after Bella once the word about this gets out," yelled Jacob. Everybody started yelling then arguing whether or not it would come to a fight or not.

"They could kill Bella," yelled Edward. That was the only words I caught in the argument. I couldn't take the shouting anymore so I decided to speak up.

"What do any of you think you do to protect me," I whispered to myself but it was loud enough that they all looked at me with shocked expressions.

"What do you mean by that Bella," asked Esme, looking sad.

"You cant protect me from everything that you consider a threat. There are more powerful creatures out there. The only people I know that can protect me is the Whitlock coven." I didn't realize what I was saying until the words were out my mouth. I covered my mouth and looked at Jasper and sent him my apologetic feelings. He smiled at me and walked towards me.

"It fine they would've found out when your family came to check up on you in about three weeks," he said putting his hands on my shoulders.

"What are you two talking about," said Rosalie, "are you cheating on Alice and Edward?" I laughed at her accusation.

"We aren't the ones cheating on Edward and Alice their the ones cheating on us."

**AN sorry for the Cliffy but I had to do it. *cue evil laugh* please review and let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN since I was being threatened to write the next chapter (Cough cough: Karen). Here it is. Sorry it took so long. **

**I own nothing but the plot.**

Chapter 2

JPOV

Finally she gets the courage to say some thing before I went crazy. Alice and Edward looked and felt shocked and confused.

"I know all about you and Tanya, Edward," Nikole.

"What! How do you know about that," he exclaimed.

"I know about James, Alice. I know that you were the one who gave him the idea of using Renee against Bella. Edward I watched you when we left and I followed you around without you knowing."

"So you told Bella," he yelled at me.

"No I didn't tell her anything."

"How do you know about James, Jasper if you were gone whenever I talked to him. The only person with me was Bella and I talked too fast for her to hear."

Nikole started laughing at their expressions, looked at her knowing that she was just trying to hid her pain as always. Everyone looked at her with a weird expression since they were talking too fast for 'Bella' to hear.

"Thank you for admitting to it Edward," she said as she slid off the bracelet he gave her along with the engagement ring and threw it at him, "you want Tanya so badly then you marry her!"

He looked at her with astonishment then tired to apologize to her.

"Bella I'm-" he tried but she cut him off.

"I don't care what you have to say! If you two were truly our mates then this would not have happened," she yelled at them. I could feel her anger, hatred, regret and the most powerful emotion coming off her, pain. I put my arms around my best friend and pulled her to me.

"You need to calm down before this goes badly."

I felt calm down a little but the pain was still there, then she started crying tears of blood. Oh no not again!

"Jasper get away form Bella," said Carlise, "I need to check her if she's crying blood." I shook my head knowing that if I let her go she'll go crazy.

"I wanna go home, I want Elijah," she said between her gasping then she slumped in my arms. I picked her up, looked at the Cullens, and ran with Nikole to the house. I placed her in the back seat then drove off toward Mystic Fall, VA.

Elijah POV

I once again had to listen to Niklaus as he complained about there not being enough hybrids even though there are 20 others in the world besides Nikole, his twin sister. Speaking of Nikole, Klaus hasn't mentioned her in about two weeks, hopefully he didn't do anything to my baby sister.

"Klaus why haven't you said anything about Nik in two weeks" I asked him when he was done. Klaus looked at me with a hurt expression as he always does when he thinks about how he acted when he last saw her.

"I don't want to think about someone who doesn't want to be in my life any longer."

"You hurt her Klaus. When she needed you the most you abandoned her and didn't even think about helping her. What kind of older brother does that without remorse?"

"I do feel remorse but she chose _him _over me. She did the exact thing Rebecca did when she was with Alexander."

"She loved Kristopher as much as 'Becca loved Alexander. She _**loved**_ him and when he died she was heartbroken and needed you more than ever but _you_ pushed _her_ away." As I finished my rant my phone rang, I looked at it. _**NIKOLE!**_

"Nik?"

"This isn't Nikole, Elijah. This is Jasper Whitlock." Why is he calling me ….

**Sorry another cliffy**


	3. Not a new Chapter Sorry

Sorry not a new chapter.

Attention All My Readers…

Im sorry to everyone about not up loading a chapter but I need help with this story. Anyone who wants to be my new Beta PM me and help me out!


	4. Chapter 4

**AN Thanks for all the reviews. Sorry it took so long but I'm a high school 11****th**** grader in a college level English III, Algebra II, US History and French III. This will probably be the last time I'm able to make a long chapter (Until the summer). SORRY!**

Chapter 3

JPOV

I decided to call Nikole's brother, Elijah as I drove to Mystic Falls.

"Nik," he asked answering the phone. He sounded irritated at something and surprised that she had called.

"This isn't Nikole, Elijah. This is Jasper Whitlock."

"Why are you calling me from Nikole's phone and not your's?"

"Its faster this way because my foster coven cant track Nikole's phone."

"Why would they track her phone or yours for that matter? What did you two trouble makers do now?"

I'm surprised that he didn't ask to speak to Nik yet.

"We didn't do anything but find out our so called mates were cheating on us for the longest time. We found out a few months ago but didn't do anything until an hour ago then we left."

"Where are you going now?"

"On our way home to Mystic Falls for a little while then go down to Dallas to stay with Peter and Charlotte."

"Okay how long until you get here," he asked with determination in his voice.

"Give us until midnight since I'm not driving that fast. I know she doesn't want to wake up in her room until she knows that she's home."

"Good point," he laughed, "I'll see you soon." He hung up just as Nikole stirred awake and opened her eyes.

"Sorry for falling asleep like that Jas, that was just a lot to deal with in one day," she whispered.

"I know, Nik, but its a lot for me too. You do realize that they'll follow us when Alice figures out where we're going, right?"

"Yeah I know."

"Don't sound so angry, lil' sis. We'll be home by midnight by the way." She nodded and we rode the rest of the way in relative silence.

MIDNIGHT

I pulled up to the Mikealson Estate to find the lights still on. Outside there were three people standing on the porch.

"Looks like they waited up for us to show up," I said to a smiling Nikole.

"Lets just get this over with quickly so I can get settled back in with my family."

We walked up to the porch and saw the hybrids move away from the door to let us in.

"They're in the dinning room Mme. Nikole and M. Jasper," one of the said opening the door. We followed him into the living room and Elijah was waiting there with his arms open. Nik's eyes swelled up with tears and she ran to his arms.

Nikole POV

I was happy to see my brother again, I missed my entire family even the hateful man that I called father for 18 years and the mother that made me what I am.

"You look like you were hurt badly, sister, what happened?"

"You always know when there was something wrong with me, Elijah. How do you do it, brother?"

"I watch you and I know by your body and how you move."

"That's how he is with all of us," said the voice of my twin brother, Niklaus. I turned and he was leaning against the wall with a sad smile on his face. I took a hesitant step toward him then I flashed into his arms and held him tightly. He was frozen at first then he relaxed into my hug, he wrapped his arms around me and I felt him smile against my forehead.

"I'm sorry that I left Klaus, I never wanted to but you were getting out of control and wouldn't listen to me."

"I know Nik and I'm sorry, I just wanted the two of us to have others like us like the rest of our siblings." I pulled back and looked him in the eyes to see if he was truly sorry, he really was sorry.

"Where are Finn, Kol and Rebecca's coffins so that I can see that they are safe." He looked over my shoulder at Elijah with a sad smile.

"It seems that one of your old friends has stolen them and wont give them back unless we give into his demands." I looked between the two of them not believing what Elijah just said.

"Call them and I'll talk to him. He will not keep my family for any selfish reason," I demanded. Elijah smiled and he left the room quickly. Klaus, Jasper and I sat down to relax for a little bit until the friend came through the door. Elijah came back thirty minutes later with two vampires. It was Stefan and Damon Salvatore, two men that I considered my brothers.

"Why did you call us over here Elijah if you're just going to let us look at a beautiful girl," Damon asked, he was still his same self.

"Hello to you again Mr. Salvatore," I said using my southern accent that he should recognize. They both froze and looked at me carefully, then I saw a light in their eyes.

"Nikole is that you," Stefan asked and I stood and hugged him tightly.

"Nik dont I get a hug or do you still hate me," Damon asked me. I looked at him and growled.

"I'm still angry for what you did." I answered.

**Sorry its so short but I need a Beta here or this will go by real slowly.**

**Love Kim**


End file.
